1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air circulator and an air filtration device and more particularly a room air circulator mounted in the corner between the ceiling and floor for intake of air at the top and bottom thereof, with the air being filtered and a substantially equal and constant volume of air being discharged along the adjacent wall surfaces to effectively circulate air vertically and horizontally throughout the enclosed space defined by the room to substantially eliminate temperature stratification and to mix the air into a homogeneous mixture so that an occupant or occupants of the room will feel more comfortable at a higher temperature level by maintaining a substantially constant temperature throughout the vertical height and horizontal extent of the room and by providing a low velocity movement of air throughout the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents relate to air circulators of various types: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,337,182, Frankland, 12/1943, 2,635,524, Jenkins, 4-21-53, 2,886,124, Scharmer, 5/1959, 2,945,554, Berly, 7/1960, 3,008,402, Boulet, 11/1961, 3,173,353, Watkins, 3-16-65, 3,308,610, Springer et al, 3/1967, 3,347,025, Wiley, 10-17-67, 3,654,747, Remick, 4/1972, 3,687,053, Henson et al, 8/1972, 3,757,495, Sievers, 9/1973, 3,802,168, Deckas, 4-9-74, 3,827,342, Hughes, 8-6-74, 3,850,598, Boehm, 11/1974, 3,973,479, Whiteley, 8-10-76, 4,064,203, Cox, 12-20-77, 4,102,597, Itayama, 7-25-78, 4,136,606, Wolbrink, 1-30-79, 4,152,973, Peterson, 5-8-79, 4,194,945, Malev et al, 3/1980.